nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Mäöres
Mäöres (less frequently used English name: 'Maores'It has been dissuaded to use the umlautless version, as it has a pejorative meaning in Limburgish) is a Limburgish wikination. Its capital city and largest city is Saenteim. It is one of the three members of the United Wiki Nations. History March 2010 earthquake On 13 March 2010 a major earthquake (Limburgish: Mieërsbeiving) hit the eastern province of Bergsstein. Some 100 people died and 700 others got severely injured. According to Bart Koenen, the mayor of Óppeberg, the capital of Bergsstein, the entire town has been erased and there are ruins as far as the eye can reach. The Lovian Freethought Academy has given its support to the nation by collecting funds. Demography Most of the inhabitants of Mäöres are of Limburgish origin (35 %) or of Native Mäöres origin (30 %) Other important groups are Dutch (10 %) Romanian (5 %) English (5 %) Ripuarian (5 %) and Kleverlandic (5 %) The other 5 % are mostly Chinese or Kalmyk. Most people consider themselves ethnically Limburgish however. Administrative division Mäöres is divided in four provinces (aoling) and has two territories (wès), former colonies, which both have a large independent state. Each province and territory has its own capital town, but also several other towns. The provinces are Bergsstein, Gäörne, Landjspaort and Saenteim and the territories are Little Scotland and Eadsland. Both territories are larger than the two main islands of Mäöres. Little Scotland for example is roughly six times the size of the main land, but is almost fully covered with grasslands and emptiness. Culture Literature Mäöres has a rich literature from the middle ages, for the most part written in the Old Mäöres language. The first bible translation to Mäöres was from about 1200 when it was translated to the earlier form of Kólsztersj. There is also literature from the seventeenth century in the Eastrish language. Contemporary literature is written in the Limburgish language, though until about 1800 is was fairly common to write in Latin or French. Languages Mäöres has three official languages: High Limburgish, Old Mäöres and Unified Modern Mäöres. There are also some local dialects of Limburgish, like in Daobs, and local dialects of Mäöres, like Alpemäöres in the province of Bergsstein and Gäörnish in the city of Gäörne. Further on, Little Scotland has Scots as an official administrative language instead of the Mäöres languages and Eadsland also has Eastrish as an official administrative language accompanied with the Mäöres languages. Politics Coalition Mäöres works using a party-only system: independents don't exist, everybody is linked to a party. This in combination with a proportional representation means that coalitions are inevitable. The current government therefore exists of a coalition of four political parties: PVIR (extreme-right, social, conservative: Oos Wes Ilava and Ben Opať), KB (Christian center-democrats: Bart Koene and Ygo August Donia), GM (environmentalist: Dimitri Nobilis) and LBP (right, conservative, agricultural: Martijn Mans). The current coalitions exists of 81 of the 155 seats. Foreign affairs Relationship with Lovia Mäöres in the past has had several issues with Lovia, mostly concerning international wiki policies and the Hurbanovan Crisis. Currently, the relation is calm and moderate and Mäöres has attempted to form better relationship with Lovia. Both countries are founding members of the International Wiki Organisation. As a matter of fact, Lovian the Secretary of the Department of Foreign Affairs, Lars Washington has been invited by MOTC Oos Wes Ilava to open a Lovian embassy in Mäöres There's also a Mäöreser Embassy in Lovia. External links * Mäöres on Wikilandj References li:Mäöres ro:Mäöres sv:Möres Category:Mäöres Category:Country